Destino caprichoso
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Lily y James ya se llevan bien,inclusive se les puede llamar amigos.¿Qué pasará cuando éste le pida que sea su novia? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche y en el dormitorio de los merodeadores se estaba realizando lo que supuestamente sería un gran plan.

-¿Estas seguro Pad?-Preguntó duditativo un muchacho de ojos avellanas y cabello azabache revuelto en todas direcciones incorporándose de su cama para mirar a el joven de ojos grises y facciones elegantes que se encontraba recostado en la cama contigua.

-Por centécima vez, si, Cornamenta -Exclamó exasperado levantándose y dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a James- ¡No sé de que dudas! ¡Hasta es aprueba de Peter!-

Se oyó desde el baño una voz aguda, que denotaba enfado e indignación, gritando:-¡Hey!-.

-Perdón Colagusano- dijo Sirius divertido- ¡Es que quería usar una analogía!

Se escucho la misma voz gritando: -" Vete al diablo Black"- a lo que Sirius respondió divertido- "Si tu vas conmigo, preciosa"-. La charla de "amantes" terminó con la risa de los tres chicos que estaban en la habitación.

-Volviendo a tus preocupaciones infundadas Corny, no veo por qué el plan no valla a resultar. Creo que puedes lograrlo. ¿No te hiciste su mejor amigo? ¿No te contó todos sus secretos? ¿No te dijo que te quería mucho?-Cuestionó al mismo tiempo que se reía para sus adentros de la cara de circunstancias de su hermano.

-Y…¿Si ella le dice a Remus que no le importa? ¿Y si se entera de la verdad y… me mata? Si se da cuenta que en realidad no estoy…-

-Si te tomás la poción y actuás bien, parecerá que lo estás, el olor quedará en tu boca, y ya tienes la experiencia de cuando nos emborrachamos en tu cumpleaños. Rosmerta esta vez no se meterá, Lunático le contó del plan en una carta que le mandó ayer.-

-De acuerdo- Respondió con los ánimos por el piso, pues si a su amigo Canuto le entraba algo por la cabeza se volvía mas terco que un niño de dos años.

-Entonces que comienze la misión I.D.P.Q.C.C.A.L.H.L.E.- anunció alegre.

-¿Y eso precisamente qué significa?- Preguntó James extrañado y a la vez preocupado por su amigo, preguntándose si debía llevarlo a San Mungo para ver si no estaba loco.

-¡Y eso que eres Premio anual, tío!- exclamó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio.

-¿Qué significa Black?. Haber, lumíname- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Intento Desesperado Para Que Cornamenta Conquiste A La Pelirroja Histérica Lily Evans.-Finalizó de explicar Canuto orgulloso del nombre que, según él, con su hermosísima e increíble cabeza había pensado para aquella misión-¿ Viste Cornamenta? Además de ser el chico más deseado de Hogwarts soy el más inteligente- Dijo haciendo su mejor mirada Black, algo parecido a "mirá pero no toques nada, yo, valgo oro"

-Ah….-exclamó James- Cucho, cuando vuelva hazme acordar que te lleve a San Mungo.-

-¿Por?- Preguntó el susodicho, extrañado.

-Temo por tu salud mental hermano- Dijo con voz de circunstancias.

-Si es por lo del título, queda muy bien. Verás, desesperado porque estamos en nuestro séptimo año y dijiste que tienes que conquistarla o morir en el intento. Histérica, porque tu pelirroja tiene un carácter de los mil demonios- Deaclaró para luego consultar la hroa en su reloj-Ya son las diez y media-

-Adiós-dijo James tomando su capa invisible rápidamente y marchando rumbo a Hogsmeade.

* * *

-¡Lils!-Exclamó un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos dorados entrando por el retrato y dirigiéndose con cara de circunstancias hacia una pelirroja que se hallaba sentada sentada haciendo la tarea de Aritmancia. Esta de inmediato guardó sus cosas en la mochila y la dejó en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Remus?-Preguntó extrañada al ver la cara que traía su amigo.

-Es James, esta ebrio en Las Tres Escobas, intenté de todo para que viniera pero no me hizo caso, para colmo no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio y si intento cargarlo se pone histérico para que lo suelte ¿ Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Claro Rem-dijo al instante.

-Ve a Las Tres escobas y dale esta poción a James-Dijo mostrándole una botellita que contenía un líquido turquesa, la cual- aunque la pelirroja no lo supiese-no era más que agua con colorante

-¿Para qué es?-Preguntó dudosa

-Es para que se ponga sobrio, mientras yo voy a buscar a Sirius para ir y traerlo, aunque esté sobrio no quitará el efecto de mareo. Adiós Lilly- Dijo depsidiéndose para más tarde irse a la habitación de los chicos.

-Adiós Remus- Alcanzó a pronunciar, inmediatamente-aunque le hubiese gustado dejar tirado a James allí para darle una lección- partió hacia Las Tres Escobas. Cuando llegó, lo que vio la dejó en shock, James rodeado de vasos de lo que parecía Whisky de Fuego y cantando - por lo que alcanzaba a suponer- la canción del colegio. Saludó a Rosmerta y se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia donde estaba el joven.

Él al verla acercarse le dio un trago a su "Whisky de Fuego" -que no era más la poción iba a producir que su boca adquiriese olor como si hubiese estado bebiendo- se paró y la abrazó diciendo- Hola prin ¡Hip! ¡cesa! ¿Cómo andash?-

-¿Yo?¡ Bien! Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti Potter- Exclamó reprochándole con la mirada. Le hizo sentarse en su mesa y le preguntó preocupada-¿ Qué te pasó?

-Es que llevo como cinco años enamorado de una chica y ella ni me pela- Dijo triste para depsues tomar otro trago de la bebida.

-¿Por?- Preguntó Lily interesada, celosa, rabiosa, molesta y con ganas de matar a esa chica en cuanto se enterara quién era. Era, en tiempo pasado, porque si fuera por Lily esa chica estaría muerta- ¿No le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?-

-Lo hice, la invité a salir como millones de veces desde tercero, pero siempre se niega.-

-¿Y ahora cómo estás con ella?- Preguntó preocupada de que alguien le robara a su chico.

-Pues ahora como amigos, pero lo peor es que ayer fue San Valentín y salió con el idiota de Morello.-

-Eh…¿James? Yo salí con Morello ayer- Dijo dudosa de que el chico aún no estuviese con un coma alcohólico.

-Exacto Lily, tú eres la mujer de mi vida -Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y tomando sus manos delicadamente.

-James…-comenzó a pronunciar, pero unos labios se depositaron sobre los de ella y comenzaron a besarla con dulzura para luego hacerlo más apasasionadamente. No se pudo resistir por mucho tiempo, debido a que quería hacerlo desde que en cuarto descubrió que estaba enamorada de James. El beso duro años, siglos, quizás, era la primera vez que probaban sus labios y estaban deseosos de más. Pero se separaron por falta de aire y el morocho se acercónuevamente para acaparar sus labios, ella lo detuvo.

-Estás ebrio, tal vez lo que dices que sientes por mi es debido a eso y yo no me quiero dar ilusiones. Te amo James- Se paró e intentó irse, pero solo llegó a dar un paso que James ya la había detenido abrazándola por la espalda. Cosa que le causó escalofríos.

-No estoy ebrio, armé todo esto para poder declararme. Como no sabía lo que sientes por mí y te quería confesar lo que me pasa contigo, recurrí a este plan que creó Sirius. Lo hice porque si fingía estar ebrio y te decía que te amaba y tu me rechazabas no quería perder nuestra amistad, entonces te diría que dije tonterías por la bebida.-

-Ah...-Articuló Lilly que hasta ese momento había permanecido en shock.

-¿Y?¿Qué dices?-Preguntó James temeroso sujetando el cuerpo de la joven más contra el suyo, pero sin causarle daño, debido al miedo de que se alejara.

-Digo que eres un tonto James. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preocuparme así?-Le reprochó molesta poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amiga, ni hablarme, la verdad no me lo merezco-Dijo deprimido.

-No, no quiero ser más tu amiga-Afirmó .

-Ah-Balbuceó el merodeador sintiendo que el corazón se le hacia trizas mientras la soltaba de su abrazo, para que se marchara de la taberna e, inevitablemente, de su vida.

-Espera-dijo Lilly, dándose vuelta y mirándolo con una sonrisa-No quiero ser tu amiga, James.-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste Lilly- dijo triste

-¿Me puedes dejar terminar?- preguntó enfadada.

-Eh ¿Si?-

-Quiero que tú y sólo tú, seas la persona que cuando me despierte la encuentre todos los días a mi lado. Quiero que seas mi novio, mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos.-Finalizó ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿No estás bromeando?-Llegó a preguntar James sintiendo cómo el aire nuevamente retornaba a sus pulmones.

-Si- Constató, mirándolo con ternura.

-Entonces…-Dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo rojo y arrodillándose frente a ella.-Lily Evans... ¿Quieres consederme el placer de ser mi novia?-

-¡Si!-Exclamó feliz.

James se paró y se le fue acercando lentamente, pero ella, deseosa de besar nuevamente a su novio, rompió la distancia en milisegundos y comenzó a besarlo.

Cabe decir que James se sentía gratamente sorprendido por la actitud de doña prefecta. Todavía no podía creer que Lily prefecta perfecta Evans, el amor de su vida, era su novia. Cuando se apartaron por necesidad de aire, abrió la cajita. Allí Lily vio un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón con una Snitch tallada en el centro en el cuál estaba inscrito L.E y J.P.

-Gracias, es hermoso-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Denada, pero, deberías abrirlo.-

-Claro.-Cuando lo abrió se encontró con una inmensa sorpresa. No era que solo había una foto sino que cuando ella quería era reemplazada por otra, vio una de ella y Remus en el cumpleaños de Alice, una de Sirius cuando se disfrazó de centauro para Halloween y se veía de fondo a Marie y a ella señalándolo y muriéndose de la risa. Otra de James y ella en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, en la plaza, más precisamente en Navidad.

-Muestra todos los recuerdos felices que hay en esa cabecita tuya- le explicó James- Son imágenes sacadas de tu mente, es cómo si fuera tu pensadero pero con fotos y sin sonido y sin los recuerdo tristes-

-¡Es fantástico!-le dijo emocionada- ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Denada mi Lady, ahora permítame que se lo coloque en ese hermoso cuello suyo- dijo hacendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Por supuesto mi señor-Dijo divertida depositando el relicario en la mano tendida del pequeño Potter. Mientras James se lo colocaba preguntó temerosa- ¿si me lo roban? Ya sabes, están siendo épocas difíciles en el mundo mágico.-

-Igual no les serviría de mucho. Solo sirve para ti-Explicó ante la cara de confusión de Lily-Es decir, si otra persona lo abre no verá sus recuerdos felices, verá los tuyos.-

-Ah-dijo sonriéndole

-Te amo Lily Evans-

-Y yo a ti James Idiota Potter, y lo seguiré haciendo incluso después de morir-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si eso sucediera yo moriría contigo, además yo te protegeré hasta el fin.-

-Si todo esto pasara, espero que sea dentro de mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.-

-Yo también Lils, yo también-dijo abrazándola más contra él mismo, como si de aquella forma pudiese protegerla de cualquier cosa protegiéndola. Como si así nadie ni nada pudiera dañarla.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que el destino es caprichoso, que no respeta a nadie, juega con nosotros y nuestras vidas como le plazca. No tenía idea de que morirían muy jóvenes, sin poder criar a su hijo. Sin ver más a sus amigos, traicionados por uno de ellos, que a otro lo encerrarían en Azkaban sin tener la culpa de nada y que al cuarto merodeador lo torturaría por un largo tiempo la soledad. Tampoco supieron que Dumbledore guardó el relicario y que le fue entregado a Harry en el testamento. No supieron que su hijo vería conmovido y con lágrimas en los ojos todos los recuerdo felices de su madre. En ellos ella se columpiaba con Snape en el parque, se reía de su padre al que le había cambiado el cabello azabache a celeste, su boda, cuando el nació y miles de otros recuerdos felices. Ya que James Potter había hecho de Lily Evans la mujer más feliz de la tierra y visceversa. El arrogante creído James Potter y la prefecta perfecta histérica Lily Evans eran tal para cual. Y el destino, caprichoso como siempre, se encargó de juntarlos, tanto en la vida cómo en la muerte.

* * *

Lo edité un poco, para que sea aunque sea un poquito más legible. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer.

Saludos :)

* * *


End file.
